1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector, and a method of controlling a projector.
2. Related Art
As an invention for detecting the position of a pointing element located on an image projected by a projector, there can be cited a projector disclosed in JP-A-2015-158884. The projector shoots a surface, on which the projector projects an image, with a camera, and then masks other areas than the area, in which the image is displayed by the projector, in the image obtained by shooting. The projector detects the light emitted by the pointing element in the area, which is not masked out of the image taken by the camera, to identify the position of the pointing element located on the image projected. The position thus identified is used in a drawing function of drawing a line corresponding to the movement locus of the pointing element. According to this configuration, since the outside light and the illumination light existing in the area in which the image is not projected become no longer detected, it is possible to prevent the light from other objects than the pointing element from being detected, and thus, it is possible to accurately detect the position of the pointing element.
When projecting an image using projectors, there is a technology so-called tiling in which a plurality of projectors is arranged to arrange a plurality of images projected to thereby project a larger image than the image projected by a single projector. When performing the display with a tiling technology, in some cases, the pointing element is moved straddling the projection ranges of the respective projectors to draw a line corresponding to the movement locus of the pointing element. In this case, if the masking described above is performed in each of the projectors, in each of the projectors, the identification of the position of the pointing element is performed after the pointing element enters the range of the image projected by the own projector. Here, if the motion of the pointing element is fast, the projector identifies the position distant from the boundary between the image projected by the own projector and the image projected by another projector, and then starts drawing from that point. Therefore, the line to be drawn fails to be connected to the line drawn by another projector to fail to form a continuous line.